pokemon_updownfandomcom-20200213-history
Corona Island
Corona Island '''is a large island situated to the west of Ardra City. It is the site of the Phuto Elite Four challenge. Geography '''Lower area The lower area of the island is home to the ferry port, from which the player can travel back to Ardra City, as well as a combined Pokémon Centre and Poké Mart. A large flight of steps, flanked at the top by two Ace Trainers, serves as the pathway to the Elite Four. Upper area The upper area is where the player will battle the Elite Four. Upon stepping forwards into this area, the two Ace Trainers flanking the steps will move and block the player's way back down. Talking to them will cause them to step aside, but will cause the player to forfeit their challenge. At the northern end of this area is a large cave mouth blocked by a wooden gate with four depressions on it, represented each member of the Elite Four. Cutter's Area Cutter's area of Corona Island is located to the southwestern side of the island, down some steps. It is a small meadow with tall grass and wild flowers growing. Cutter awaits the player at one end of the battlefield. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=CutterSPR.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Lucia |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| | Norma's Area Norma's area of Corona Island is located towards the northwestern side of the island, at the top of a short flight of steps. This area is rather simplistic, with a paved battlefield and a few arches. Norma awaits the player at one end of the battlefield. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=NormaSPR.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Norma |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| | Phillip's Area Phillip's area is located to the northeastern side of the island, up a short flight of steps. This area is similar to Norma's area, but the paving is pink instead of grey and several pink fairy lights are hung up. Phillip awaits the player at one end of the battlefield. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=NormaSPR.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Phillip |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| | Orla's Area Orla's area is located at the southeastern side of the island, down a flight of steps. This area serves as Orla's personal mine and as such is uneven and rocky, with several minerals seen in the ground. Orla awaits the player at one end of the battlefield. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=NormaSPR.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Orla |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| | Turner's Area Once all of the Elite Four have been defeated, the four depressions on the wooden gate will glow and the gate will open, allowing the player to enter the cave. The cave is long and narrow, with flaming torches lighting the way. Travelling up a flight of steps at the end of the cave leads the player to the exit. Upon exiting the cave, the player finds themselves on a rocky outcropping, overlooking the sea. Turner is waiting at one end of the battlefield. |headcolor=FAE078 |bordercolor=7838C0 |sprite=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Rival.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Turner |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | |headcolor=FAE078 |bordercolor=7838C0 |sprite=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Rival.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Turner |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | |headcolor=FAE078 |bordercolor=7838C0 |sprite=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Rival.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Turner |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | |headcolor=FAE078 |bordercolor=7838C0 |sprite=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Rival.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Turner |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | |headcolor=FAE078 |bordercolor=7838C0 |sprite=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Rival.png |size=80x80px |prize= 4,800 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Turner |game=Beyond |location=Corona Island |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Trivia * This is the first Pokémon League site where all battles take place outdoors rather than in a building. * This is the first Pokémon League where a member of the Elite Four uses non-fully-evolved Pokémon, despite said Pokémon's evolutions being available in-game. Name origin Corona ''is taken from the constellations ''Corona Australis ''and ''Corona Borealis, meaning southern crown ''and ''northern crown, respectively.